legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Level
Character levels are gained by killing monsters for Experience- EXP; XP is also gained in large amounts by killing bosses. Characters that die in battle will not receive XP, whereas characters that are out of the party of three will receive half XP. The fastest way to gain Exp or Gold would seem to be Unique Monsters and the Triceratops. Dragoon Levels and Additions can to a certain extent be got at the same time as Exp, but since they both rely on a large number of attacks, rather than the speedy battles with the Uniques, their gain is far slower. In the case of Challenges that require Low Level, the player is either forced to forego Additions, SP and Dragoons altogether, or if they want an even greater challenge, concentrate on monsters with Physical Attack Barrier or at the very least, the highest HP to XP ratio. The only other opportunity is the rare invulnerable bosses that allow attacks in the midst of conversations, such as Shirley (for Rose, Dart and Lavitz) and Death Rose (for Miranda). Dragoon Levels are gained by acquiring SP, and it will continue to accumulate, for the purposes of gaining D'Levels, even when the Spirit bar is full. Addition levels are gained by completing the Additions correctly: usually 20 for each level, 80 or 99 to Master. New additions are gained with character levels, except for the Master Level addition, for which all other Additions must be Mastered. Addition Next LV Successful additions increase the "Next LV" counter in the Menu. Each 20 successes levels up the addition and will increase its damage bonus and often its SP gain. 80 or more will max out the addition. The final addition requires all the additions to be Mastered. The Ultimate Wargod Accessory makes Additions automatic, full damage, full SP and add to the use counter. Shana Shana and Miranda have no additions; the amount of SP they obtain from each attack increases with each Dragoon Level, up to 150 with each attack. Dart Rose Lavitz/Albert Haschel Meru Kongol Physical Attack Barrier Physical Attack Barrier enemies are the target of choice for leveling up Additions when gaining XP is of less concern, or to be avoided as in a Low Level playthrough. Otherwise, the same indicators as for leveling XP apply. Once combat has started, it takes at least a minute to get rid of other enemies and for the remaining enemy to use Physical attack barrier. The characters can get a varying number of attacks off until the barrier runs out, depending on their speed, and each will take up to ten seconds. The enemies' turns can be ten seconds or more. This compares favorably to grinding at the Shirley "battle", and of course can be done at most times throughout the game, but altogether is probably slower than "rap battles" such as Shirley's. = Experience = Training Spot For coin or character levels, nothing beats the Unique Monsters. And the challenge they present, to master the skills and strategies that will defeat them consistently, is considerable. But if a player wants to integrate their leveling into the story and setting while keeping an edge, there are locations in the game that are more advantageous. Players can train in these areas to gain experience, Dragoon Levels, Addition levels and items by fighting monsters. Unique Monsters Blue Bird are encountered at a rate which is extremely high for any one monster but especially Unique Monsters: maybe 9/10 times. It is worth spending the time to gain their 1,000 experience especially if you have the Magic Stone of Signet in your possession. Rainbow Birds give 3,000 XP. Red Birds give no XP, but instead 1,000 Gold. Uniques' melee damage is always 10% of their targets' HP, so leveling up won't make it easier in that sense. Since they (almost) always take four or more hits to kill, Unique monsters are a little better than normal for training Additions. On the other hand, there are more competing considerations and more pressure than with normal monsters, and only the Speediest characters, who level up their Additions fastest anyway deal well with the Uniques. Triceratops : See Moon That Never Sets Triceratops is a regularly encounterable enemy, however, it gives an unusual 2,000 XP when it is defeated. It may be located within The Moon That Never Sets There are two other considerations as well: Full Heal Free healing spots such as Rock Fireflies, a campfire, healing pools Collision Encounter : The dark smudges to the south, north and northeast of Dart are enemies closing in to attack]] Collision Encounter enemies, that initiate combat when Dart touches them on the screen, rather than requiring a certain number of distance to be moved (Step Counter). Collision Encounters are found in Hellena Prison, Volcano Villude, Black Castle, the Phantom Ship, Kadessa and Death Frontier. Some Collision Encounter enemies must be respawned by leaving the area and returning, such as the Cactus in Death Frontier and enemies in Black Castle; some respawn after a short while, such as the Magma Fish in Volcano Villude and the Spirits on the Phantom Ship; the Spinningheads in Kadessa respawn in profusion and almost instantly, and each one spawns infinitely until its seal is broken. The seals guard the alternative route to the Grand Jewel. Chapter 1: Serdian War (Serdio) Volcano Villude (Magma Chamber) Here the player only encounters one monster: Magma Fish. This is not a very good place to train but a rather good place to loot because you get to loot Healing Potion often, which is essential for the two upcoming boss battles. *Level suggested: 9 (Very Easy) *Encounter type: Collision Encounter (By standing below the jumping fish) *Loot (per monster): **Money: 6G (Average Sum: 12G) **Items: Healing Potion (Frequent) *Experience (per monster): 10 XP (Average Sum: 20 XP) *Monster: Magma Fish *Profit Level: Low Nest of Dragon Nest of Dragon is a good training spot for beginners as there is a Life Water which the players can use to heal themselves after they have fought enough monsters and are low at hitpoints. One of the monsters, Lizard Man, can use physical barrier which the player can take advantage of to level up addition. But the monster Mandrake can use water magic to deal high damage to allies (especially Dart and Lavitz), and Stun and particularly Confuse are dangerous, so be careful. Before attacking Greham, players can train here to level up their addition. *Level suggested: 10-12 (Easy) *Encounter type: Step Counter *Loot (per monster) **Money: 6-24G (Average Sum: 15G) **Items: Sun Rhapsody, Angel's Prayer, Mind Purifier, Body Purifier **Weapons: Beast Fang *Experience (per monster): 12-20 XP (Average Sum: 30 XP) *Monster: Tricky Bat (Confuse), Run Fast, Lizard Man (Physical Barrier, Stun), Mandrake (Magic: Water), Man Eating Bud (Single) *Profit Level: Low Shrine of Shirley Here there are two healing spots (Dragoon Insignia), one healing spot after the party defeat Drake the Bandit or Dart turn the wheel mechanism. It is a bit challenging for beginners but once level is high enough the characters can easily defeat monsters and train faster. *Level suggested: 11-15 (Medium) *Encounter type: Step Counter *Loot (per monster) **Money: 6-27G **Items: Body Purifier, Dark Mist, Detonate Rocks **Armor: Sapphire Pin, Fake Power Wrist *Experience (per monster): 14-22 XP *Monster: Crystal Golem (Single, Light Magic), Gargoyle (Dark Magic), Strong Man (Fire Magic), Plague Rat (Disarm), Living Statue (Power Up) *Profit Level: Good Black Castle This is a very unique place for combat training because the characters get to fight the sub-boss (Sandora Elite) which respawns after Dart exits and reenters the Black Castle. The party can heal by talking to the researcher near the pole of White Light. Sandora Elite give a little more XP than other monsters on Disc 1, but they have more HP than some monsters on Disc 4. After the monsters are defeated, they can only respawn by Dart exiting the area to the underground and climb up the stairs again. Once Emperor Doel is defeated, Dart can no longer have access to the area. *Level suggested: 15-17 (Medium) *Encounter type: Collision Encounter (About 9 encounter per training cycle) *Loot (per monster) **Money: 9-15G (Average Sum: 30G) **Items: Healing Potion 20%, Burn Out 8%, Healing Breeze 8% (Elite) *Experience (per monster): 20-24 XP (Average Sum: 50 XP) *Monster: Knight of Sandora, Hell Hound, Sandora Elite (Single) *Profit Level: Medium Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Valley of Corrupted Gravity There is a glitch here where when Dart float on rocks to travel around places, it is still counted as Dart footsteps. This is an advantage because Dart can encounter monster very quickly, but it is also a disadvantage for Dart when he's traveling around places. There are rock fireflies where the party can heal themselves. *Level suggested: 17-20 (Medium) *Encounter type: Step Counter (Fast if you step on floating rocks) *Loot (per monster) **Money: 12-21G (Average Sum: 50G) **Items: Panic Bell, Angel's Prayer, Mind Purifier, Poison Needle *Experience (per monster): 32-48 XP (Average Sum: 120 XP) *Monster: Roc (Wind Magic), Erupting Chick, Spider Urchin (Physical Barrier), Dragonfly (Single), Killer Bird *Profit Level: Medium Home of Gigantos This is an excellent training place because Dart and friends can train their addition and Dragoon Level (after obtaining Blue and Golden Dragoon Spirit for Meru and Kongol respectively). It gives the best loot and the best experience points in Disc 2 after Phantom Ship. If Dart loots a sachet, he can use it to kill Blue Bird in the route between Gigantos Home and Valley of Corrupted Gravity to gain 1000 EXP. There is a Rock Fireflies nearby which the party can heal there. *Level suggested: 19-24 (Not very hard) *Encounter type: Step Counter *Loot (per monster) **Money: 15-21G Average Sum: 60G **Items: Sachet, Pellet **Accessories: Energy Girdle, Bandit's Ring *Experience (per monster): 40-60 XP (Average Sum: 150 XP) *Monster: Berserker (Can't Combat), Gangster (Power Up), Crafty Thief (Steals), Piggy (Stun) *Profit Level: Excellent Phantom Ship Dart encounter monsters by walking through spirits. There is a minigame where Dart needs to unlock the chest by arranging the 3 correct number, but be careful, after a number of tries Dart will be surrounded by skeletons which Dart have defeat to escape the trap. The number changes every time Dart succeeds or uses up number of tries. Dart can loot Stun Guard (1st trial), Panic Guard (2nd Trial), Magic Ego Bell (3rd trial), Talisman (4th trial), Ultimate Wargod (5th trial), 100G (6th trial and above) *Level suggested: 20-24 (Hard) *Encounter type: Collision Encounter *Loot (per monster) **12-26G (Average Sum: 60G) **Items: Angel's Prayer **Weapons: Broad Sword **Armor: Magical Hat *Experience (per monster): 48-72 XP (Average Sum: 180 XP) *Monster: Death (Can't Combat), Will-O-Wisp (Fast, Fire Magic), Skeleton, Magician Bogy (Sub-boss) *Profit Level: Excellent Chapter 3: Fate & Soul Kadessa The area before the Boss Fight with Super Virage where there is a save point and a red glowing recovery point. * Experience (per monster): 72-108 XP (Average Sum: 210 XP) Snowfield This is a good training place. There is one healing spot (the campfire). *Experience (per monster): 96-132 XP (Average Sum: 300 XP) *Loot (per monster) **30-51G (Average Sum: 100G) *Monster: Bowling, Mr Bone, White Ape, Wildman, Windy Weasel Death Frontier The first area at the beginning of Disc 4. Collision Encounters. Some monsters must be respawned (Cactus?), presumably by leaving the area and returning. Good loot and XP. Monsters are listed in the area's article. There is a healing pool (in the central area?) Zenebatos Monsters here have less HP than in previous areas, only a third as much HP in in some cases, and Zenebatos encounters give 400 XP, where the previous give 300xp each. Low Level To add an additional challenge to use their skills to the utmost, challenge players will, among other things, actually avoid XP. In a Low Level playthrough of Legend of Dragoon, players get their Additions, if not playing No Additions, from bosses or Physical Attack Barrier enemies, and Escaping or using Smoke Ball to avoid other minor enemies altogether. Category:Walkthrough Category:Game mechanics Category:Enemy Category:Items Category:Collision Encounter